Rain
by SparrowWriter64
Summary: After escaping from Lab 5, Donochet and Martel stop to enjoy the rain and have a little conversation. Slight DonochetMartel


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Just something I thought up one night. I like Martel/Donochet, it's a cute couple. I think they're the kind of couple that has been through so much together that don't need to say a lot because they simply understand each other that well. Also, we all know that there is a LOT of different spellings for most of the names in FMA. I usually go by manga first, and then the dvds, but so far…neither has mentioned the chimeras by name (except for Bido and Roa). So I went by the first spellings I found, since they're the ones that got stuck in my mind. So please…no reviews telling me I got the names wrong.

* * *

**Rain**

The chimeras formed a strung-out block behind Greed as they walked through the forest. They had just made it out of the deepest part of the trees and now patches of dark sky could be seen through the leaves. However, the dark, low-hanging clouds blocked most of the moonlight from coming down.

The newly-freed prisoners of Lab Five were looking for a place to stay. Greed said they would know the perfect place when they found it. Right now, if they continued south, they would reach Dublith. It was a city small enough so that military personnel weren't crawling all over, yet large enough that their presence wouldn't draw much attention.

There was a sharp crack and then a rumble overhead. Donochet felt a drop of water fall onto his forehead, running in a tiny rivulet down the side of his face.

"Shit," the chimera heard the alchemist, Kimbley, say in front of him as the rain began to fall more insistently. The long-haired man flexed his hands, curling his fingers in and out, as he looked up at the sky. "I hate rain."

"I like it," said Roa with a shrug.

"Rain makes it harder for things to go boom."

"Boom!" Bido exclaimed with a shrill laugh. The chimera's tail snaked out behind him, trailing along the ground and leaving a furrow in the dirt that was fast becoming mud.

Kimbley frowned, his golden eyes narrowing. "Shut up, lizard boy." Donochet didn't like the man. Something just wasn't right at all about him. The man had only agreed to come along because escape was safer in numbers, not because of any loyalty to Greed—or so Donochet suspected. Martel didn't like him either, but that mostly stemmed from the fact that Kimbley was a State Alchemist.

"Oh, stop bitching," Greed said, with a look over his shoulder. The homunculus walked at the head of the group, hands tucked in his back pockets. "Our first day of freedom and we don't need it spoiled by your whining."

Kimbley snorted but said nothing. Bido giggled again and glanced at the alchemist out of the corner of his eye. Roa walked along, the big man as unreadable and as quiet as always. Shou Tucker strode away from the group with his big, lumbering chimera steps, nervously wringing his huge paws. Martel looked over her shoulder, noticing Donochet was no longer beside her. She paused, then turned around and walked to where he stood, gazing up at the night sky.

"How long has it been?" he asked as she approached. Donochet closed his eyes, leaving his face tipped upward as the water came down. His normally spiked hair was now plastered to his forehead and neck.

"How long has it been since what?" Martel replied, her own blonde hair sticking to her neck.

"Since we felt rain on our skin."

Martel gave a short laugh. "Too long. Stationed in the Ishbal desert, then the lab…I don't remember the last time."

"Me neither," Donochet said, his eyes still closed and rain still running down his face. Martel decided to copy his stance, but she kept her eyes open. The others were a ways ahead, but could still be seen.

Rain rolled down her tattoo, making her skin slick. It was cold, but it was so refreshing. It wasn't the humid warmth of the lab. The water gave the vegetation a sharp smell, but it wasn't the blood-ridden stink of the lab. Donochet was right to stop and enjoy the sensation they had so long been denied.

"You know, if it wasn't for Greed, we'd have been killed one way or another in that place," Donochet said slowly after a slight pause. "I intend to follow him for that, no matter what his intentions."

"That sounds so like you." Martel took her eyes from the hazy moon to look at the dog chimera. "I'm giving him my allegiance too, even if he is a homunculus."

"We're not exactly normal ourselves, so we can't judge Greed for what he is."

The two stood in silence for a moment, looking at each other. Finally, Martel said, "It's not so bad, what they did to us."

Donochet grinned. "I like my new speed. Really gives me an advantage." He fingered the hilt of his sword. All of the chimeras had been surprised to find their old weapons locked away in a storage closet on the same floor as their cell. Donochet had been particularly pleased to find his sword.

Martel grinned back at him. She shoved her hands into her pockets and said, "Too bad they didn't make you taller."

Donochet's grin quickly faded as his eyes narrowed. His grip tightened convulsively on his sword. Martel knew he wouldn't do anything, not against her, not against anyone he was loyal too. It was just an instinctive reaction. "Look here," he began.

Raising her hand, Martel cut him off. She chuckled. "Now you can work out more fully, since we're free." Donochet's expression remained just as dark, though he relaxed his stance. It had been a joke among the chimeras that Donochet compensated for his lack of height by making himself more muscular. He could thank Roa for that one. Martel clapped the dog chimera on the back, his sodden kimono sticking briefly to her hand. "Let's make the most of our freedom."

He eased up and smiled. "I intend too."

The two began walking forward toward the others who were, by now, out of sight. The rain continued to fall and fill up the silence between them.

End


End file.
